bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Frond
Phillip Frond (more commonly known as Mr. Frond) is the school guidance counselor at Wagstaff School. He first appeared in Crawl Space. He is voiced by David Herman. Personality Mr. Frond is a geeky, nervous, perpetually flustered guidance counselor. He is well-intentioned but easily manipulated by his students, particularly Louise Belcher. He loves cats, dancing to 90's music, productive dialogues, and a variety of arts and crafts, such as quilting and theatre. A keen knitter, he can be seen knitting leisurely in Bob and Deliver, shopping for yarn in Synchronized Swimming, integrates it in to his "scared fabulous" program in The Runway Club, and even knits a doll for Gayle in her image out of yarn from his dead grandmother's shawl in The Cook, the Steve, the Gayle & Her Lover. Mr. Frond's approach to his job of counseling is somewhat childish, full of role play, puppets, musical numbers, and over-the-top concentration on feelings. The center of his practice are his therapy dolls, with names such as "Portion Control Joel" and "Repressed Memory Emily". He often provides counseling to students whose parents he predicts will get divorced, because he can "see it coming" (The Cook, the Steve, the Gayle, & Her Lover). Frond also spends much of his time trying to "reform" his students, especially the Belchers, in episodes like The Runway Club and Crawl Space.Mr. Frond is seen throughout the series as trying and failing to be cool in the eyes of his pupils, revealing his belief that the students will not respect him if they knew he was uncool at their age (The Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets). Bob describes Mr. Frond as a "tall drink of annoying". In the episode, Bob Day Afternoon, the two get to know each other well as fellow hostages at First Oceanside Savings Bank. He subtly states his dislike for Bob, but Bob says they "hate each other". In Bad Tina, he and Bob make a slight bond when they discover that they both like "Cake". In spite of his supportive tendencies, he gets mad about his failed ideas, refusing to acknowledge that they were bad. Louise frequently describes Mr. Frond as "sad", "lonely", "pathetic", and unliked. The two are frequent enemies and occasional allies. Louise claims that Frond has it out for her, but in fact loves to mess with him as seen in episodes like Broadcast Wagstaff School News and The Quirk-ducers. He had a major role in the episode, Synchronized Swimming when the Belcher kids come up with the bogus independent study of synchronized swimming and forge Linda's signature for the papers. Mr. Frond approves of the independent study, unaware that they were exploiting their way out of gym class. In "The Fresh Princ-ipal", it is revealed that he was to be fired by Principal Spoors and being replaced by Don. Louise, the acting principal in the episode, re-hires him after Don quits being unable to cope with the students. Appearance Mr. Frond has wavy brown hair and wears round glasses. He wears a green sweater over a light yellow shirt with a dark yellow neck tie, brown pants, and black loafers. His height is 5'8" and is only a little pudgy. Frond's appearance underwent redesigns for the fourth production season and ninth production seasons. Relationships Mr. Frond is in the same quilting circle as Edith Cranwinkle and Lillian (Bobby Driver) Romances In Carpe Museum he takes an interest in museum director Madeline Greenberg. Eventually he gives her his phone number after finding out she wants to be asked out by him. In Gayle Makin' Bob Sled it is revealed that he and Gayle are dating, when Gayle spends the holiday worried that he has dumped her. The true reveal of this information, however, is in The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover when Gayle goes on a 2nd date with Phillip and an enraged Louise devises a scheme to break them up. Despite her initial anger at the match, Louise helps get Gayle and Frond together, and they end the night making out in the Belcher's hallway. In Lice Things Are Lice, It is implied that Frond may be dating someone else now, as he mentions a date he has that night to avoid getting shaved, and when asked by Tina if it is someone other than her aunt Gayle, he responds 'maybe'. Nothing is mentioned about his relationship with Gayle in her next appearance in "There's No Business Like Mr. Business Business." Family Frond's mother is first seen in "Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda", where he takes her to the podiatrist and to Wonder Wharf after he catches a glimpse of Louise. Gayle mentions that he is visiting his aunt for Thanksgiving in "Gayle Makin' Bob Sled." In A Few 'Gurt Men Ms. Selbo reveals that Mr. Frond gets a call from his mother to the front office at Wagstaff school every day. Therapy Tools Mr. Frond uses a vast arsenal of therapy tools which includes crisis crayons and therapy puppets which include Repressed Memory Emily, Distracts-His-Friendzo Lorenzo, Portion Control Joel, B.O. Theo, Lynn-Secure, Pierre Pressure, and Online Shamin' Damon. In addition to these tools he also has very many inspirational posters around his office including Hop on the Self Es-STEAM Boat, Don't Forget Your RESPECT-ACLES, Breach for the Stars, The best ELF is Your S-ELF, If you don't study YOU SHALL NOT PASS, and Be an independent thinker NOT A STINKER. In Spaghetti Western and Meatballs, he creates a conflict resolution system known as ABS. The eponymous acronym stands for; A - access your feelings. B - be apologetic and S - slap it (a high five). In Synchronized Swimming, Louise convinces him that he created independent study after allowing the kids to do synchronised swimming instead of PE. He becomes confident that his 'idea' will catch on but the school board later 'kills' it after the kids performance fails to impress them. In The Runway Club, he integrates his favorite pastime, knitting into a new program he calls "Scared Fabulous" in an attempt to satisfy the students in detention after hearing that the argument that led to their punishment being about fashion. The program is essentially a fashion competition between the students which Principal Spoors hates. A running theme throughout the series is how he wants to take the world by storm with his stellar and innovative counseling methods (which actually are often just suggested to him by Louise rather than original ideas), much to the annoyance of everyone else, including Principal Spoors and the school board. In Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl, it's revealed that his dream is to win a Conflicty for conflict resolution.Ms. Selbo Trivia *He is a vegetarian ("Crawl Space"). *Mr. Frond drives a blue hatchback (A Few 'Gurt Men). *Used to sell hand-knitted Doctor Who scarves on Etsy until a PBS lawyer sent him a cease and desist letter. ("Tweentrepreneurs"). *Doesn't drink but made an exception while on a date with Gayle (The Cook, the Steve, the Gayle, & Her Lover, Mission Impos-slug-ble). *Believed to have several cats ("A Few 'Gurt Men"), one is called Dr. Bojangles. (The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover) *Loves to dance to 90's music (Mission Impos-slug-ble). *Once undertook a solo vacation to Singapore and brought home seaweed candy. (Full Bars) *According to Gayle, he smells like pencils. (The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover) *Doesn't drink until Linda makes him drink wine in The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover. *It is implied he lives with his mom in Carpe Museum. They talk on the phone at least once a day (A Few 'Gurt Men). *Is "shoe twins" with Mr. Dowling, manager at First Oceanside Savings Bank (Bob Day Afternoon). *Attended Harverdton Community College (Every Which Way but Goose). *As well as being a guidance counselor, he also has other duties such as overseeing detention, (Spaghetti Western and Meatballs, The Runway Club), teaching child rearing (O.T.: The Outside Toilet) and overseeing the Hormone-iums vocal group. *Is also a former student of Wagstaff School as shown in a flashback in "Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien" and in "The Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets" where it was revealed that he was elected seventh grade class secretary after hiding votes for his opponent, Dave Titus, in the secret room. Frond was in seventh grade in 1983, likely being 12 or 13 at the time, suggesting a 1970-71 birthdate. With the ages of the Belcher kids unchanging since the show's debut in 2011, he is likely 40 or 41. *He bears a strong resemblance to Michael Bolton, one of the main characters from the 1999 movie Office Space, Both characters are played by David Herman. *Mr. Frond is extremely similar to the unnamed instructor to Hank Hill's anger management class in the King of The Hill episode 'The Texas Skillsaw Massacre'. *Mr. Frond has the most redesigns in the series with it being 2. Appearances Season 1 *Crawl Space *Spaghetti Western and Meatballs *Lobsterfest Season 2 *Bob Day Afternoon *Synchronized Swimming *Bad Tina Season 3 *Ear-sy Rider *Full Bars *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *O.T.: The Outside Toilet *Boyz 4 Now *Carpe Museum Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *The Frond Files *Gene It On Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Midday Run *The Millie-Churian Candidate *The Runway Club Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice *The Hormone-iums *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appears on end credits sequence) Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *Large Brother, Where Fart Thou? *The Quirkducers *Ex MachTina *A Few 'Gurt Men *The Grand Mama-pest Hotel *Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda *Mom, Lies, and Videotape Season 8 *The Silence of the Louise *Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien *The Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets *Go Tina on the Mountain *Mission Impos-slug-ble Season 9 *Tweentrepreneurs *Live and Let Fly *Bobby Driver *Every Which Way but Goose *The Fresh Princ-ipal *What About Blob? *If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? *The Gene Mile *Yes Without My Zeke Season 10 *A Fish Called Tina Quotes * "Let's process this mess!" * "Call me. If my mother answers, hang up." (Carpe Museum) * "Come children, follow me into the pit!" (Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien) * "Those who forget to learn history are doomed to repeat it, and those who touch history will be suspended for three days." (Carpe Museum) * "I will tuck my junk so fast." (Bob Day Afternoon) * "I will often do divorce counseling for kids whose parents aren't divorced because, you know, I can see who's not going to make it." (The Cook, the Steve, the Gayle, & Her Lover) * "In the beginning, there was no math. Until one teacher said, 'Hey, what about math?' I think independent study synchronized swimming is the next math." (Synchronized Swimming) * "This is my tough voice, so when you hear it, you better fear it." (The Grand Mama-pest Hotel) * "I can help. I am a self-certified counselor after all" (Bob Day Afternoon) * "I know. It's over. You don't throw up in the bathroom, wipe your mouth on a maxi-pad, and get a third date." (The Cook, the Steve, the Gayle, & Her Lover) Gallery Mr Frond - 8.jpg Mr Frond - 7.jpg Mr Frond - 6.jpg Mr Frond - 5.jpg Mr Frond - 4.jpg Mr Frond - 3.jpg Mr Frond - 2.jpg Mr Frond - 1.jpg Screen Shot 2016-05-06 at 9.58.43 PM.png|Phillip in Gene's story in The Frond Files Young Frond.png|A young Frond seen in "Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien." Frond yearbook.png|Frond's seventh-grade Wagstaff School yearbook photo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wagstaff Faculty Category:Love interest Category:Characters voiced by David Herman